Crystal
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Akashi menoleh untuk melihat dua kaki manusia yang digendongnya. Hanya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang horror baginya di sana./Bagaimana bisa putra duyung yang seharusnya berada di derajat yang lebih rendah dari manusia itu... membuat Akashi Seijuro merasa kalah meski hanya sepersekian detik?/Fanfic Commission for Ashfi./AkaFuri - Merman!Furihata/Mind to RnR?


Pada dasarnya... Furihata Kouki tak pernah berpikir untuk keluar dari permukaan laut.

Daratan adalah tempat yang berbahaya.

Daratan adalah tempat yang menjijikkan.

Daratan adalah tempat yang menyedihkan.

Dan yang paling penting...

...daratan adalah tempat makhluk-makhluk rendahan yang tidak dianugerahi _Kami-sama_ untuk tinggal di dalam laut yang luas dan indah ini.

Betapa menyedihkannya.

Betapa hinanya.

Betapa lemahnya.

"Betapa kasihannya mereka—"

Furihata mengedipkan kedua matanya dan melihat ke atas... sinar matahari tertahan dengan permukaan biru laut. Dia menjulurkan tangannya ke atas, mencoba menggapai bola matahari itu dari balik air dengan tangannya.

"—makhluk-makhluk yang tidak bisa hidup di dalam air laut yang menenangkan ini."

...Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan sang ayah padanya.

Dan Furihata hanyalah satu dari ribuan duyung di bawah laut ini yang percaya dengan peringatan tentang daratan yang diberitahukan para leluhurnya secara turun temurun.

Putra duyung yang memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat itu mengepalkan tangannya yang terjulur ke atas sebelum menariknya kembali. Membuka kepalan tangannya, dia menatap telapak tangannya sendiri. Kulit yang selalu halus dan lembut itu terlihat bersinar seperti kristal begitu sinar matahari mengenainya secara tak langsung. Rambut cokelatnya terurai mengikuti arus gerakan air laut siang ini.

"Furihata- _kun,_ " mendengar namanya dipanggil, putra duyung itu menunduk ke bawah. Melihat salah satu teman terdekatnya berenang menghampirinya. Kedua iris biru mudanya menatapnya tenang sampai akhirnya dia sejajar dengan pemuda yang dipanggilnya tersebut, "sudah kuduga kau berada di sini lagi." Ucapnya.

Kata-kata itu membuat Furihata tertawa kecil dengan dua alis tertarik, "Apa boleh buat. Di sini tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu dingin," balas Furihata senang sembari berenang memutar sebelum kembali berdiri sejajar dengan pemuda berambut biru muda di dekatnya, "kau juga harus mencoba sesekali berdiam diri di sini, Kuroko! Rasanya nyaman sekali!" tambahnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya yang sebelumnya memasang ekspresi datar itu mulai tersenyum perlahan tapi pasti. Meski senyumnya hanya berbentuk sangat tipis, "Aku turut senang melihatmu senang, Furihata- _kun._ Tapi, tolong ingat," senyum tipis itu menghilang dan tergantikan dengan ekspresi serius, "kita tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan permukaan laut. Cahaya matahari dan udara di atas sana berbahaya untuk tubuh kita."

Furihata membuka mulutnya, "Aku bukan anak kecil, Kuroko. Tentu saja aku tahu peringatan dasar seperti itu." Ucapnya diakhiri dengan tawa hambar. Dia berhenti begitu Kuroko terlihat marah dengan kedua alisnya yang mengernyit dalam. Furihata menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan ekor siripnya bergerak ketika dia kembali melihat atas permukaan laut.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya berhenti pada kedalaman seratus meter di bawah permukaan laut. Dua hal itu tidak akan bisa menyentuhku dari sini." Gumamnya sementara kedua matanya tetap melihat ke atas sana. Mengabaikan Kuroko yang mulai menatapnya dengan ekspresi antara marah dan khawatir.

"Tapi, yang berbahaya bukan hanya matahari dan udara—"

"Aku tahu."

Ekor sirip Furihata yang berwarna senada dengan warna rambut dan kedua matanya itu mengibas ketika Furihata kembali menatap teman baiknya sejak kecil tersebut. Kedua tangannya saling mengait di belakang punggungnya.

"Manusia, 'kan?"

Kuroko sedikit terkesiap ketika Furihata mengucapkan kata terlarang di dunia mereka. Meski begitu, dia tetap diam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Furihata tersenyum, "Tenang, aku sudah sering menghindar di setiap kedatangan mereka. Aku akan baik-baik saja, Kuroko." Dia tertawa kecil ketika memegang kedua bahu temannya tersebut.

"Aku tahu kakak menitipkanku padamu, tapi kau tidak perlu terlalu serius menanggapi perkataannya. Aku juga bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Furihata mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan Kuroko, "Aku sudah bukan Furihata Kouki yang lemah dan penakut seperti dulu! Percayalah padaku!" serunya dengan kedua mata berbinar penuh dedikasi.

Melihat ini, Kuroko reflek mendengus menahan tawa, "Tapi, kau masih cengeng."

Wajah Furihata memerah, "E-Enak saja! Aku tidak—"

"Kau hampir menangis ketika Kagami- _kun_ tak sengaja membentakmu karena kau salah mengambil makanan miliknya tadi malam."

"Aku tidak hampir menangis! Aku kelilipan! Ada _plankton_ yang hampir masuk ke dalam mataku!" protes Furihata cepat untuk bertahan. Namun, hal ini tak mampu menghentikan Kuroko yang telah tertawa kecil, "Jangan tertawa, Kuro—"

 _ **NGOOOONGG**_

Tawa keduanya terhenti dan mereka tersentak kaget. Keduanya langsung melihat ke sumber suara dimana ada bagian bawah kapal yang cukup besar akan melewati atas mereka. Secara reflek, Kuroko langsung meraih tangan Furihata dan mengajaknya berenang ke dalam dengan cepat.

Tanpa kata-kata, keduanya terus berenang semakin ke dalam. Meskipun kemungkinannya kecil, mereka tetap harus waspada karena manusia di atas kapal itu bisa saja melihat mereka entah bagaimana caranya. Lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati. Prioritas utama mereka adalah untuk segera menghilang dari sudut pandang manusia darat sejauh mungkin.

Pegangan tangan keduanya telah terlepas. Furihata melirik Kuroko yang terus fokus dengan lautan dalam di depan matanya. Perut pemuda yang berumur sama dengannya itu memiliki lekuk otot yang cukup pas meskipun bentuk tubuhnya cenderung kurus dan kecil. Gerakan ekor siripnya yang berwarna biru keputihan itu juga cukup kuat untuk putra duyung seukurannya.

Ini pasti berkat latihan teraturnya untuk balap renang dengan teman dekatnya sejak umur mereka menginjak lima puluh tahun, Kagami Taiga—seorang putra duyung bertubuh kekar dengan warna rambut dan sirinya yang merah mencolok.

Di sisi lain, Furihata sadar dirinya sendiri mulai kehabisan napas. Berenang tiba-tiba dengan kecepatan tinggi menukik ke dalam laut cukup memberi tekanan kuat di jantung insangnya dan itu bukan berita baik. Apalagi jika melirik Kuroko yang sepertinya menahan diri tidak berenang terlalu cepat agar tidak meninggalkannya, membuat Furihata merasa bersalah. Dalam sekali gerakan berputar, Furihata akhirnya berhenti di tengah lajunya.

Ternyata meskipun fokus dengan lautan di depannya, Kuroko masih menyadari teman sejak kecilnya itu berhenti di belakangnya. Dia juga ikut berhenti lalu melihat ke atas dimana dia melihat Furihata mengatur napasnya, "Furihata- _kun—_ "

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kuroko. Kau duluan saja," potongnya di sela-sela napasnya. Dia menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan menenangkan, "aku akan beristirahat sebentar di sini. Nanti aku pasti menyusul." Tambahnya.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak, Furihata- _kun._ Bagaimana jika ada penyelam dari kapal tadi? Kedalaman ini masih bisa dicapai manusia yang memakai benda-benda aneh di punggung mereka itu." Jawab Kuroko sembari menunjuk asal ke arah mereka melihat kapal sebelumnya.

Furihata hampir saja mengatakan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya pada temannya itu bahwa dia tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi... suara yang sangat kecil menghentikan perkataannya. Suara itu juga menghilangkan senyumannya. Furihata reflek melihat sekelilingnya.

"Furihata- _kun?_ "

"Apa kau mendengarnya, Kuroko?" tanya Furihata dengan cepat. Dia mulai mengubah posisinya untuk melihat sekelilingnya lebih jelas, "Ada suara... seperti sesuatu yang jatuh ke dalam air..." gumamnya pelan.

Mendengar ini, Kuroko membulatkan kedua bola matanya, "Apa? Bisa jadi itu penyelam atau jangkar atau yang lebih buruk... jala penangkap," balas Kuroko. Dia berenang sedikit ke atas untuk meraih tangan Furihata, "Kita harus segera pergi—"

"Tidak. Suaranya terlalu keras dan kasar untuk tiga hal itu," potong pemuda berambut cokelat dengan sirip berwarna cokelat muda tersebut. Dia menghindar ketika Kuroko berusaha meraih tangannya, "mu-mungkin aku harus mengeceknya? Bisa saja itu suatu bahaya yang bisa mengganggu dunia kita di bawah sini, 'kan?" tanya Furihata entah pada siapa.

"Urusan itu kita serahkan saja pada orang tua kita!" Kuroko mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam, "Lebih baik kita segera kembali dan memberitahukan pada mereka!"

"Bagaimana jika sudah terlambat saat kita memberitahu mereka!?" tanya Furihata dengan ekspresi panik. Kuroko membulatkan kedua bola matanya, "Lebih baik lagi kita membagi tugas, Kuroko. Aku tahu dimana pastinya suara itu berasal. Jadi, aku yang akan melihatnya. Kau berenanglah dengan cepat ke dalam lalu beri tahu para petinggi."

"Furi—"

"Aku percaya padamu, Kuroko!" teriak putra duyung itu dengan cepat sebelum dia mendorong tubuhnya kembali ke atas. Kuroko langsung kehilangan Furihata yang telah berenang jauh ke arah permukaan begitu dia lengah.

Menggertakkan giginya, Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya erat sebelum berbalik dan berenang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke dalam. Furihata masih benar. Manusia duyung seperti mereka lebih cepat lelah jika berenang menukik ke dalam. Dan dengan stamina Furihata yang sudah mengikis, akan lebih baik jika dia yang pergi ke atas sementara Kuroko tetap ke bawah.

Kedua duyung yang berpisah jalan itu... perlahan tapi pasti mulai berharap di dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

Jangan sampai hal yang buruk terjadi di kehidupan mereka yang tenang ini.

Furihata terus berenang sembari menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Memastikan dia tidak akan melewati hal yang fatal. Meski kedua alisnya sedikit bertaut dan detak jantungnya berdegup kencang karena rasa takut yang menghampirinya, Furihata akan terus bertahan. Dia terus berenang dan berenang sampai akhirnya dia bisa merasakan arus air yang menghempasnya.

"Ugh!" pemuda yang memiliki tubuh dengan lekuk otot yang cukup proporsional itu menutupi wajahnya ketika menyadari yang menghempasnya adalah pusaran air dari baling-baling kapal yang sempat dia lihat sebelumnya. Dia membuka sebelah matanya begitu arus air mulai tenang. Furihata menatap kapal yang semakin menjauh itu dengan perasaan bingung.

Sesuai dugaannya, tidak mungkin kapal yang terus berlayar itu melemparkan jangkar, jala, apalagi penyelam, 'kan?

Furihata kembali menoleh ke kanan dan kiri... hingga bawah. Lalu detak jantungnya terasa berhenti seketika dia melihat sesuatu yang terasa tak asing.

...Manusia.

Ada manusia darat!

Mulut Furihata terbuka karena panik. Dia segera berenang ke sana kemari mencari rumput laut atau apapun yang bisa menyembunyikan sosoknya dari manusia yang terus melayang semakin ke dalam itu. Setidaknya sampai dia berhenti karena merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Apa manusia darat bisa menyelam di dalam laut tanpa perlengkapan apapun?

Berarti, manusia darat ini bukan penyelam yang memiliki banyak atribut merepotkan setiap mereka ingin menikmati kedalaman laut.

Lalu, apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

Furihata perlahan tapi pasti mencoba berenang mendekat mengesampingkan segala getaran ketakutan di tubuhnya. Semakin dekat... dekat... mendekati manusia yang ternyata berjenis kelamin pria dan berambut merah tersebut. Dalam jarak yang cukup dekat ini... Furihata bisa melihat dengan jelas sekarang bahwa manusia darat itu sedang memejamkan kedua matanya.

"He-Hei," ucap Furihata pelan sebelum mengulurkan tangannya lalu menyentuh jaket cokelat yang dikenakan pria itu. Karena dia terus tenggelam ke dalam, Furihata mulai menggunakan dua tangannya untuk mencengkeram jaketnya dan menghentikan gerakan pria berambut merah itu sehingga mereka berada pada posisi berdiri melayang di tengah laut.

"Hei? Kau tidak apa-apa?" panggil Furihata lagi. Buih-buih laut keluar di setiap perkataannya dan masih tidak ada jawaban. Pria itu masih memejamkan kedua matanya dengan rambut merah yang melayang-layang berkat arus di sekitar mereka—seperti rambut cokelat Furihata.

Terus memperhatikan dengan penasaran, Furihata mendekatkan wajahnya pada pria di depannya. Mencoba mencium baunya, bau _mint_ dan bau menyengat entah apa yang belum pernah dicium Furihata sebelumnya. Lalu dia mulai mendengarkan degup jantungnya... yang melemah. Menyadari ini, Furihata tersentak kaget. Dia segera menyadari sesuatu.

Manusia darat... membutuhkan banyak atribut untuk menyelam ke laut—

—itu bukan tanpa alasan, 'kan?

"G-Gawat!" teriak Furihata panik. Dia segera melihat ke atas permukaan laut lalu ke dalam. Bimbang memilih jalan mana yang seharusnya dia ambil. Manusia yang memiliki dua kaki ini akan menjadi ancaman untuk dunianya—hal itu yang selalu dikatakan berulang kali oleh para leluhurnya. Karena itu, sebisa mungkin jika mendapat kesempatan, akan jauh lebih baik jika langsung saja membunuh mereka.

Lalu bagaimana? Menolong manusia darat? Atau membunuhnya?

Yang mana!?

Hanya saja... manusia darat ini tidak berdaya. Apakah dalam posisi seperti ini dia masih bisa mengancam kaumnya?

Tidak... 'kan?

Anak bungsu keluarga Furihata itu menatap dalam wajah yang semakin pucat di depannya. Lebih lama lagi di dalam air, dia akan mati. Furihata akan membunuh seorang manusia darat dan jika keluarganya mengetahui hal ini, dia akan mendapat penghargaan tinggi dari para petinggi di dunianya.

Kedua tangan Furihata di jaket pria tersebut semakin mengerat kuat.

Apa itu... yang diinginkannya?

Menggertakkan giginya, Furihata mulai memeluk pria yang sepertinya lebih tinggi darinya itu lalu berenang cepat ke permukaan laut, lurus ke arah pulau terdekat dari sini yang diketahui olehnya. Ekor siripnya bergerak cepat menghantam laut, mendorongnya tanpa ampun menuju pulau daratan yang selama ini hanya bisa dilihatnya dari jauh.

Furihata Kouki tidak tahu mengapa.

Dia takut. Sangat takut hingga dia mulai menangis di tengah perjalanannya. Meski begitu, pegangannya pada pria di pelukannya itu semakin mengerat. Mengharapkan detakan jantungnya kembali terdengar keras seperti detak jantung miliknya sendiri. Furihata hanya ingin pria itu tetap hidup. Bernapas seperti dirinya. Dia tidak pantas mati di tengah laut seperti ini. Tidak ada yang pantas mati begitu saja.

Bahkan meskipun... dia adalah manusia darat yang seharusnya dibenci.

"Maafkan aku... semuanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Rate : T_

 _Genres : Romance/Crime/Drama_

 _Main pair : AkaFuri (Akashi x Furihata)_

 _Warnings : Semi-OOC, minor OC, Fantasy!AU, Merman!Furihata, etc_

 **.**

 _ **Fanfic Commission for Ashfi**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **CRYSTAL**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Membuka kedua matanya, pria itu kemudian bangkit perlahan dan kembali duduk di atas kasurnya. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya erat sembari memegang kepalanya sebelum membuka lagi kedua matanya lebih lebar. Menatap selimut yang menutupi kedua kakinya kemudian dia menghela napas dan membukanya dalam sekali gerakan.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu duduk di tepi kasur. Kedua kakinya yang mengenakan celana pendek selutut itu menyentuh lantai keramik di bawahnya. Dia berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju lemarinya, mengganti celana pendeknya dengan celana panjang yang lebih rapi. Akashi melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar kamarnya... dimana salah seorang _butler_ membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan dia.

"Selamat pagi, tuan muda Seijuro." Ucap kepala _butler_ yang mungkin sudah masuk kepala lima tersebut.

Akashi Seijuro melriknya tak lama sebelum dia kembali melihat ke depan, "...Ya," lalu dia berjalan ke arah tangga dan pelayan pribadinya itu mengikutinya dari belakang, "belum ada kabar dari ayah?"

 _Butler_ tua itu menggeleng meski tahu Akashi tidak akan melihatnya, "Tidak. Beliau sepertinya masih ada urusan di Tokyo." Tambahnya dengan sopan pada pemuda berumur sekitar dua puluhan di depannya itu.

Tidak perlu merespon, Akashi hanya diam sembari mengingat pertemuannya dengan sang ayah terakhir kali sebelum mereka berpisah seminggu lalu. Dia kembali memejamkan kedua matanya lalu membukanya lagi dan menatap lurus ruang makan yang telah dicapainya.

Tak peduli bahwa dia adalah anak salah satu pemimpin kelompok Yakuza, Akashi Seijuro duduk di depan meja makannya menggunakan baju tidur. Bahkan rambut tidur dan wajah baru bangun tidurnya terlihat jelas.

Saat ini, dia berada di pulau terpencil—salah satu pulau kecil yang terletak di pinggir pulau Jepang, hanya tinggal bersama lima pelayan yang menemaninya di dalam villa sebesar kastil. Tak ada siapapun di sini selain dirinya dan mereka.

Tentu saja.

Pulau ini seutuhnya adalah milik keluarga Akashi.

Siapapun yang berani menginjak tanah ini harus menemuinya.

Menatap sarapan hari ini beberapa saat, Akashi mulai dengan mengambil garpu dan pisau di sisi-sisi piringnya. Bergerak memotong roti bakar di atas piringnya di saat yang bersamaan pelayan setianya itu membacakan laporan paginya seperti biasa.

"Keluarga Murasakibara sudah mengkonfirmasi saham ilegal yang dilakukan oleh keluarga Tanaka." _Butler_ tua itu mengangkat kepalanya, "Sekarang mereka meminta izin untuk bertemu denganmu agar mereka bisa memberikan bukti yang mutlak dari hasil penyelidikan."

"Bawa Atsushi saja kemari." Jawab Akashi dengan cepat tanpa mengangkat kepalanya sedikitpun. Dia masih sibuk memotong rotinya dengan ukuran kotak-kotak kecil.

 _Butler_ itu mengangguk dan memberi catatan baru di bukunya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan laporannya dengan hal-hal yang tidak begitu penting untuk dikomentari Akashi lagi selaku perwakilan ayahnya tersebut. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, _butler_ itu kemudian mundur begitu melihat Akashi telah selesai memotong makanannya dan siap untuk memasukkan semuanya ke dalam mulutnya satu persatu.

Akashi memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Kedua iris merah yang senada dengan rambutnya itu menatap semuanya dengan datar. Seolah tak ada yang menarik sedikitpun dan tak ada makanan yang berasa di dalam mulutnya. Dalam sekejap mata, roti di piring hingga susu di gelasnya telah habis. Akashi mengambil kain di pinggir piringnya lalu mengelap mulutnya.

Pria berambut merah itu meletakkan kain kotornya kembali lalu terdiam sesaat sebelum membuka mulutnya, "Kalau soal itu... apa sudah ada kabar baru?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Tahu dia yang ditanya, _butler_ tersebut segera berdiri tegak dan menghadap Akashi yang menunggu jawabannya. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya ke depan sedikit dengan tangan di atas dadanya, "Kalau soal itu... maaf, kami belum menemukan titik terang lagi, tuan muda."

Jawaban itu bukan yang diharapkan Akashi, tapi dia juga tahu bahwa hanya itu jawaban yang paling memungkinkan saat ini. Menghela napas, Akashi berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku mau mandi dulu." Ucapnya tegas. _Butler_ itu hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi, membiarkan Akashi berjalan melewatinya.

Jika sudah mengatakan mandi atau tidur, itu berarti adalah perintah pada seluruh pelayan secara tak langsung agar memberikannya tempat privasi. Hanya di dua kegiatan itu, Akashi bisa tenggelam ke dalam pemikirannya sendiri tentang situasi di sekitarnya. Seperti bagaimana dia bisa menjadi anak salah satu petinggi _Yakuza_ terkaya, bagaimana kematian ibunya yang begitu tiba-tiba, bagaimana masa lalunya meninggalkan dunia basket sejak SMA untuk pekerjaan kotor ini, lalu—

—bagaimana dia bisa selamat dari kematian setahun yang lalu.

Membiarkan _shower_ membasahi rambutnya, Akashi menundukkan kepalanya untuk kembali mengingat dengan baik bagaimana keadaan saat itu.

Dia tak akan pernah lupa, kapal pesiar yang dinaiki olehnya dan beberapa anak buah ayahnya itu ternyata telah dibajak oleh para bawahan salah satu saingan terbesar keluarga mereka. Orang-orang busuk itu menghabisi anak buah Akashi dan memojokkan pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Tahu dia pasti akan dibunuh juga oleh para bajingan tersebut, Akashi akhirnya melompatkan dirinya dari pinggir kapal setinggi sepuluh meter.

Lebih baik mati menjadi makanan para makhluk laut dibandingkan menjadi pajangan yang dilapisi lilin di ruangan musuh.

Tapi... rasa takut saat tubuhnya menghantam laut biru yang sangat luas dan tak menampakkan dasarnya itu...

...Akashi tak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

Merasakan tubuhnya kembali gemetar, Akashi menggertakkan giginya lalu mencengkeram lengannya hingga dia kembali tenang. Dia berdiri tegak dan menyisir rambutnya yang basah ke belakang dengan kedua tangannya. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya erat lalu mulai mematikan _shower_ dengan keran di depannya.

"Aku harusnya mati pada hari itu—"

Ketika dia membuka kedua matanya, dia berbalik untuk menatap cermin di depannya. Dimana dia melihat kedua matanya telah berubah menjadi dua warna yang berbeda.

"—lalu... bagaimana bisa?"

Pertanyaannya itu menggema di udara. Akashi menyentuh cermin di depannya. Memperhatikan refleksi dirinya sebelum dia kembali menghela napas panjang. Dia mengambil handuk di dekatnya dan mengeringkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Hingga mengambil bajunya pun, pikirannya masih terbang pada kejadian setahun lalu.

Di saat dia pikir dia tidak akan menghirup oksigen lagi, tiba-tiba jantungnya masih dapat berdetak memompa udara. Waktu itu, Akashi ingat dia terbangun di pantai pulau ini. Semua pakaian yang dia kenakan masih sama persis sebelum dia melompat ke laut—hanya lebih basah dan banyak pasir menempel di sana. Mengingat bagaimana dia benar-benar melompat ke tengah laut yang sama sekali tidak terlihat ada daratan di sekitar sebelumnya, membuat Akashi berpikir keras tentang keajaiban macam apa yang membuatnya bisa berada di sini sekarang.

Keajaiban?

Tidak.

Akashi Seijuro tidak mempercayai keajaiban yang mustahil... pasti ada alasan... logika yang bisa diterima oleh prinsipnya yang selalu realistis.

Dan untuk menemukan cara dia bisa selamat hingga sampai di pulau ini, Akashi rela melakukan apapun. Dia membeli pulau ini dari pemerintah Jepang dengan harga yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Menyewa banyak orang untuk menelusuri pulau yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar dan masih dikelilingi kebun yang lebat. Mencari sesuatu yang tidak pasti... mencari 'seseorang' yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Entah bagaimana, kapan, atau siapa.

Akashi harus menemui orang itu dan membalas budinya.

Karena pulau ini telah seutuhnya menjadi miliknya, Akashi membangun villa di tengah pulau untuk tempat tinggalnya. Dia berusaha kembali ke pulau ini jika memiliki waktu luang di tengah kesibukannya sebagai pengusaha muda sekaligus kepala _Yakuza_ di balik layar. Pemuda berambut merah _spike_ itu terus bolak-balik dari rumahnya di Kyoto lalu kembali ke pulau ini hingga tak terasa setahun telah berlalu—

—dan masih belum ada kemajuan tentang sosok misterius yang menolongnya.

Kembali ke kenyataan, Akashi melihat pantulan dirinya yang telah memakai celana _jeans_ hitam panjang dan kemeja merah. Dia kemudian mengambil _sweater_ tanpa lengan miliknya lalu menggunakannya sebagai luaran. Rambut merahnya telah mengering dan kembali ke bentuk _spike-_ nya yang biasa. Begitu pula kedua mata yang senada dengan rambutnya tersebut.

Memasang ekspresi datarnya, Akashi berjalan keluar kamar disambut _butler_ pribadinya lagi seperti biasa. Tanpa melihat ke arahnya, Akashi langsung mengarah ke balkonnya di lantai dua ini. Sang _butler_ tak perlu mengikutinya, dia akan datang kapan saja jika Akashi memanggilnya. Dia melihat punggung Akashi yang terus menjauh sebelum kembali ke urusannya sendiri mengurus laporan yang akan dikirimkan pada kepala keluarga Akashi yang sesungguhnya.

Sesampainya di tepi balkon, Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di atas pegangan pagar pembatas. Kedua mata merahnya menatap lurus lautan biru di depannya. Rumahnya cukup jauh dari pantai, namun suara-suara ombak, daun-daun yang bergesekan, dan burung camar yang berterbangan di sekitarnya memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Menikmati ini, Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan.

Pemuda berambut merah yang tampan itu mengenang segalanya di dalam kesendirian sampai dia membuka kedua matanya. Merasakan angin bertiup menggerakkan helai-helai rambut merahnya. Tak ada yang baru dari bentangan laut di depannya sehingga Akashi menurunkan penglihatannya dan melihat ke pesisir pantai.

Suatu gerakan di salah satu bagian laut dangkal mencuri perhatian Akashi. Air bercipratan tak biasa membuat Akashi harus mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan menajamkan penglihatannya. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya menahan di atas pagar balkon untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Lalu dalam gerakan cepat, ada manusia yang mendadak keluar di tengah cipratan air itu. Membuat kedua bola mata Akashi membulat sempurna. Belum lagi manusia yang terlihat jelas adalah pria berambut cokelat itu terlihat kesakitan sebelum dia akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Wajah dan bagian atas tubuhnya terjatuh di atas pasir basah sementara bagian tubuh ke bawah masih tertutup air laut yang belum sepenuhnya surut.

Mulut Akashi terbuka melihat ini lalu dia segera melepas pegangannya. Lari berbalik untuk menuruni tangga. Para pelayan melihatnya bingung namun tak berani bertanya. Hanya kepala _butler_ mereka yang langsung bereaksi.

"Tuan—"

"Aku segera kembali!" teriak Akashi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Dia terus berlari bahkan tak sengaja membuka pintu depannya terlalu keras. Memakai sepatunya dengan asal sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya.

Akashi terus berlari melompati batu, ranting, dan jalan berlubang. Jarak dari villa menuju pantai kurang lebih lima ratus meter, tapi itu bukan halangan bagi mantan kapten tim basket di SMP dan SMA-nya tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Akashi benar-benar sampai di tepi pantai lalu mencari sosok yang sempat dilihatnya dari kejauhan tersebut.

Anak tunggal Akashi itu nyaris berpikir pria itu telah menghilang lagi saat dia mengatur napasnya. Namun rambut cokelat di balik batu menarik perhatiannya, Akashi berjalan mendekatinya. Benar saja, pemuda asing itu berada di sana sekarang. Sepertinya saat Akashi berlari tadi, dia sempat berpindah tempat, hanya saja dia kembali kehilangan kekuatannya.

"Siapa... dia? Penyelam?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menekuk sebelah kakinya mendekati pemuda yang sepertinya berumur kurang lebih sama dengannya itu. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh bagian atas tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup apapun.

"Hei—akh!" Akashi menarik tangannya lagi dengan bingung. Tubuh pria ini... panas sekali. Sangat panas hingga terasa mendidih. Menahan kedua tangannya di atas pasir, Akashi mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat kulit pria itu lebih jelas.

Ini... kristal?

Kenapa bisa menempel di tubuhnya?

Ada yang tidak beres di sini. Tapi, sekejam-kejamnya Akashi, dia masih tidak bisa membiarkan pria kesakitan yang terlihat sangat lemah di depannya begitu saja. Dan lagi... bisa saja pemuda itu menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya tentang pulau ini. Akhirnya membuka _sweater-_ nya, Akashi membalutkan tubuh atasnya dengan kain tebal tersebut. Setelah terpasang, Akashi mulai menyelipkan tangannya di bawah punggung laki-laki berambut cokelat itu untuk menggendongnya. Lalu, dia akan menyelipkan tangannya di bawah kaki—

—tunggu, kenapa begitu kasar...

...seperti sisik... ikan?

Masih belum sepenuhnya curiga, Akashi terus mencari posisi nyaman di bawah tekukan kaki pemuda itu sebelum benar-benar mengangkatnya. Dan begitu berhasil terangkat, air yang menutupi bagian bawah pria itu mulai berjatuhan. Akashi menoleh untuk melihat dua kaki manusia yang digendongnya.

...Hanya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang _horror_ baginya di sana.

Ekor ikan bersisik dan berwarna cokelat muda senada dengan rambut pria di gendongannya tersebut. Dua sirip yang besar dan basah di ujung ekor itu terlihat bersinar begitu cahaya matahari mengarah padanya. Akashi akan terus terkejut dengan rahang bawahnya yang terjatuh melihat perpaduan ekor ikan dengan bagian atas tubuh manusia ini seandainya pria di gendongannya tidak melenguh dan mengerang lemah.

"Sa...kit..." bisiknya pelan meski dengan kedua mata yang masih tertutup erat. Mendengar ini, Akashi reflek menoleh dan menatap pria itu penasaran.

"Jadi, dia masih bisa bicara..." gumamnya, mencoba tenang meski detak jantungnya masih berdegup dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Akashi masih memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan sampai tangan basah dan lembab itu meraih kemeja merah yang dia kenakan. Meremasnya kuat hingga kusut.

"To...long..."

Sedikit tersentak, pria berambut merah itu akhirnya menggertakkan giginya sembari mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh makhluk yang tak pernah dia kira ada di dunia ini tersebut. Ekspresi kesakitan putra duyung itu tidak memberi Akashi waktu untuk berpikir lagi. Akashi segera berlari menuju rumahnya dengan fokus untuk segera menyelamatkan makhluk aneh yang berada di atas kedua tangannya.

Lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan setelahnya... akan dia pikirkan lagi nanti.

 **#**

 _ **ZRRRSHH**_

Air mengalir deras keluar dari keran ke dalam _bathtub._ Akashi menurunkan tubuh di atas kedua tangannya dengan perlahan ke dalam bak yang terus terisi air tersebut. Dia kemudian menarik _sweater_ miliknya sehingga pria itu kembali terbuka sepenuhnya seperti pertama kali Akashi menemukannya di pantai.

Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam, Akashi tak habis pikir dengan keputusan yang dia ambil sekarang. Terlalu beresiko. Wajah para pelayan yang terkejut melihat sosok ini saat dia berlari masuk ke dalam sudah cukup mengkonfirmasinya. Tapi, tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan tadi sehingga Akashi hanya berlari melewati mereka yang memasang ekspresi _horror_.

Baiklah, hal itu bisa diurus nanti. Sekarang—

"Ggh... ugh—" suara yang kembali terdengar dari putra duyung yang mulai bergerak lagi itu menarik Akashi dari segala pemikirannya. Putra tunggal keluarga Akashi itu langsung melipat sebelah kakinya agar tingginya sejajar dengan _bathtub_ di depannya.

Air telah terisi penuh sampai batas teratas _bathtub_ tersebut. Akashi mematikan kerannya sementara kedua matanya terus memperhatikan putra duyung berambut cokelat yang mulai bergerak tak nyaman di dalam bak mandinya. Kedua tangannya seperti meraba posisi tempatnya berada sebelum dia membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

Menunjukkan kedua iris cokelat itu, dia menoleh melihat Akashi di sampingnya. Kedua mata merah Akashi sedikit membulat melihat makhluk asing itu mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Dia membuka bibirnya dengan bergetar, "Kuro...ko?"

Sedikit tersentak mendengar suara yang serak itu, Akashi menggeleng sekali, "Maaf, aku—"

Kedua bola mata putra duyung itu melebar. Menggunakan tangan untuk menumpu bagian tubuh belakangnya, dia duduk dengan tegak, "Kau bukan Kuroko—" bisiknya. Kedua alisnya mulai bertaut sebelum dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dengan panik, "—tu-tunggu, dimana aku!? INI DIMANA!?" teriaknya kencang.

Ini reaksi yang wajar meski Akashi merasa bodoh tidak memperhitungkannya. Putra duyung di dalam bak mandinya semakin menunjukkan kepanikannya dengan menggerakkan siripnya kasar sehingga air yang telah terkumpul langsung bercipratan keluar hingga mengenai Akashi. Laki-laki berambut merah itu menggertakkan giginya. Sebagian besar baju yang dikenakannya telah basah, "Henti—"

"JANGAN BUNUH AKU! JANGAN!" teriak putra duyung berambut cokelat itu sembari menjulurkan tangannya yang terbuka ke depan, apalagi ketika dia melihat Akashi telah berdiri dari posisinya. Dia berusaha mundur meski tahu percuma. Kedua matanya telah berair dan mengalir dengan deras, "AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENGGANGGU KALIAN, MA-MANUSIA DARAT! TA-TAPI SIRIPKU TERLUKA DAN AKU TIDAK BISA BERENANG LEBIH KUAT. LALU ARUS MEMBAWAKU JADI—"

"Apa? Siripmu terluka?" tanya Akashi dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Dia menoleh untuk melihat daerah sirip yang berada di atas ujung _bathtub._ Di ujung dekat dua siripnya yang terbuka, Akashi melihat bagian daging yang memang terbuka cukup lebar.

Mungkin Akashi tidak menyadarinya karena darah yang keluar sudah hanyut terbawa air ketika dia menemukan putra duyung itu. Tapi yang jelas, Akashi bisa membayangkan betapa perihnya ketika dia harus berenang melawan arus di saat air laut yang asin itu menerjang lukanya.

Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya erat sebelum kembali menatap laki-laki berambut cokelat itu, "Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ucapnya.

Putra duyung itu sedikit tersentak. Tapi, perkataan para leluhurnya belum cukup untuk menenangkannya. Yang ada di kepalanya sekarang adalah bagaimana pria berambut merah di depannya cepat atau lambat akan memotong-motongnya atau paling parah... memasukkannya ke dalam kotak kaca seumur hidupnya. Dia terus menggelengkan kepalanya dan tubuhnya bergetar semakin hebat.

"Ja-Jangan... jangan... tolong lepaskan aku, kumo—"

"Aku sudah bilang," Akashi berdiri semakin tegap. Menatap setengah ikan dan setengah manusia itu yang bergetar ketakutan di bawahnya. Daerah sekitarnya menggelap ketika dia menambahkan, "untuk tetap tenang... 'kan?"

Ucapan itu begitu tenang... tapi terasa dalam. Bagaikan perintah mutlak seorang pemimpin yang tak bisa dibantah. Kedua bola mata cokelat itu membulat melihat sosok yang seakan mengurungnya dengan genggamannya itu. Seolah mengikuti instingnya, putra duyung itu menunduk semakin takut. Tubuhnya yang terus bergetar mulai menenang perlahan tapi pasti. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mengangguk pelan.

Melihat ini, Akashi menghela napasnya, "Bagus," meraih kursi terdekat dari posisinya, Akashi duduk di atasnya, "aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang mengerikan di dalam kepalamu, aku bisa memastikan itu." Lanjut Akashi.

Putra duyung yang masih menundukkan kepalanya itu memegang sebelah tangannya yang mengepal erat, "Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?" bisiknya pelan.

Akashi mengedipkan kedua matanya. Dia tidak akan menyalahkan putra duyung di depannya itu tetap waspada. Mereka tinggal di dunia yang berbeda, selain itu... Akashi sudah hidup cukup lama sebagai manusia untuk mengetahui sisi busuk dan kotor makhluk yang dikatakan sebagai ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna tersebut.

Laki-laki dari _species_ yang berbeda itu jelas memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk tetap merasa takut.

Berdiri dari posisi duduknya, Akashi berjalan mendekati kaki duyung yang berada di atas ujung _bathtub_ itu. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tersentak kaget ketika Akashi menyentuh bagian lukanya lalu dia meringis kesakitan ketika Akashi menekannya.

Melihat ekspresi kesakitan putra duyung itu tidak merubah ekspresi Akashi sedikitpun. Sebaliknya, dia semakin menekan jarinya di atas luka itu, membukanya lebih lebar hingga mulai berdarah. Duyung di bawahnya berteriak kesakitan dan menangis sementara bagian bawah tubuhnya terus bergerak berontak mengeluarkan air dari dalam baK. Teriakannya menggema di dalam kamar mandi pribadi Akashi yang cukup luas tersebut.

Akashi menarik tangannya, "Saat ini aku memang tidak bisa membuktikan bahwa diriku tidak berbahaya untukmu," menatap darah di tangannya lalu beralih ke wajah putra duyung yang menangis dan kembali bergetar di dalam bak mandinya, "tapi, kau tahu kau tidak memiliki pilihan, 'kan? Dengan luka seperti ini, kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke dalam laut. Kemungkinan terburuk, kau hanya akan terbawa arus lagi dan mungkin saja ada manusia yang jauh lebih mengerikan dariku menemuimu sekarang." Jelasnya dengan tenang.

Makhluk di dalam _bathtub_ itu mengatur napasnya sebelum mencoba berkata, "Mengapa... kau yakin sekali?" menatap Akashi dengan dua alis mengernyit dalam meski dia masih mengalirkan air matanya, "Bisa saja... justru yang akan kutemui... dua kali lipat jauh lebih baik darimu."

Mendengar kata-kata ini, Akashi tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum penuh arti.

"...Kau ingin mencobanya?"

Menatap kilatan di mata Akashi membuat laki-laki berambut cokelat itu mengeratkan genggamannya di pinggir _bathtub._ Tubuhnya terlalu merasa sakit untuk berpikir. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengatakan hal lain yang mungkin saja akan memojokkannya lebih jauh.

Pria sialan itu benar.

Saat ini... dia tidak memiliki pilihan.

Akashi menghilangkan senyumannya, "Kuberi tahu saja, kemungkinanmu bertemu dengan manusia yang lebih baik dariku di sekitar perairan ini hanya satu banding seribu." Tidak ada respon membuat Akashi menghela napas lagi, "Tunggulah, aku akan mengambil pertolongan pertama."

Lalu Akashi berjalan keluar pintu kamar mandinya. Dia menyempatkan diri melirik putra duyung yang masih menundukkan kepalanya di dalam _bathtub._ Akashi hanya memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum dia menutup pintu tersebut.

Di luar, pemuda beriris merah itu mulai meminta peralatan medis yang dibutuhkan pada para pelayannya sekaligus menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Sebagian dari mereka hanya memasang ekspresi khawatir, sisanya hanya diam menurut mengikuti perintah tuan muda mereka. Kemudian Akashi meminta mereka untuk menutup mulut soal ini agar jangan sampai ada pihak luar yang mengetahui apapun. Dia mempercayakan semua pengawasan pada _butler_ tertuanya sebelum akhirnya dia kembali berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

Membuka kamar mandinya, Akashi melihat putra duyung itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Dia terlihat terkejut sesaat namun kembali tenang begitu melihat Akashi yang datang menghampirinya setelah menutup pintu. Akashi kembali duduk di kursinya, selagi dia mempersiapkan peralatan yang dibutuhkan, dia membuka mulutnya.

"Apa kau mempunyai nama?" tanyanya. Kedua mata Akashi sendiri masih fokus dengan kotak P3K di atas pahanya.

"...Furihata... Kouki." Mendengar ini, Akashi reflek berhenti. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pemuda berambut cokelat yang masih enggan menatap ke arahnya langsung. Dia melirik Akashii lalu dinding di sampingnya berulang kali, "K-Kau?" tanyanya pelan.

Menyadari putra duyung ini mencoba membuka hatinya perlahan, tuan muda Akashi itu tersenyum tipis, "Akashi Seijuro."

Furihata mengangkat kepalanya lalu menoleh dengan air-air yang turun dari ujung-ujung rambutnya yang basah. Akashi mengeluarkan gulungan perban dan obat-obat antibiotik ketika Furihata membuka mulutnya, "Be-Berapa umurmu?" tanyanya.

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya, "...Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

Wajah Furihata memerah sedikit. Dia melirik ke arah lain, "Aku sering mendengar... manusia darat memiliki umur yang pendek, jadi—"

"Jangan khawatir, aku masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan hal itu," Akashi memajukan posisi duduknya semakin mendekat, "umurku dua puluh tiga. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya tenang.

Ekspresi Furihata terlihat terkejut meski hanya beberapa saat, "O-Oh, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau masih kecil," ucapan ini membuat Akashi menghilangkan senyumannya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Furihata menunjukkan senyumnya yang bergetar dan menyipitkan kedua matanya, "umurku masih lima puluh tahun."

"...Hah?"

"Ng?"

Melihat Furihata memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi polos membuat Akashi membuka mulutnya, menutupnya lagi, lalu membukanya untuk bersuara, "Itu... umur yang cukup tua di duniaku." Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau kurang lebih seumuran dengan ayahku."

Mendengar ini, wajah Furihata terlihat tertarik. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia memegang sisi _bathtub_ yang dekat dengan Akashi, "Be-Benarkah? Berarti jarak umur kalian benar-benar pendek ya..." ucapnya dengan pelan, "a-aku sendiri mengira kau seharusnya seumuran denganku." Tambahnya dengan kedua mata berbinar menatap Akashi yang terdiam menatapnya.

Ekspresi yang jelas menunjukkan kepolosan tanpa mengetahui apapun di dunia yang busuk ini membuat Akashi diam-diam tersenyum tipis. Pria berambut merah itu memejamkan kedua matanya, "Anggap saja begitu. Seperti umur binatang yang masih dua tahun sama dengan manusia berumur dua puluh tahun atau bahkan mungkin lebih tua," membuka kedua matanya, dia menatap lurus iris cokelat di depannya, "yang kita butuhkan hanyalah beradaptasi dengan sistem yang konyol ini."

Furihata terlihat tersenyum kecil, "K-Kau benar." Gumamnya pelan.

Akashi terdiam sesaat lalu memajukan tubuhnya, "Mundurlah, biar kututup lukamu—"

"Se-Sebelum itu," laki-laki berambut cokelat tersebut menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Akashi di depannya, "apakah... kau memiliki kolam yang lebih besar dari ini?" tanyanya.

"...Oh, kau merasa tak nyaman?" Akashi menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan kolam untukmu besok."

"Eh? Bu-Bukan itu maksudku," ucap Furihata cepat sembari mengibaskan kedua tangannya panik. Melihat ini, Akashi menghilangkan senyumnya, "Kalau memang... aku akan di darat dalam waktu yang lama, lebih baik aku memakai dua kaki saja." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar ini, Akashi cukup terkejut, "Kau bisa berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya?" Furihata hanya mengangguk dengan senyum yang bergetar, "Bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran yang terdengar jelas.

Kedua mata Furihata menatap lurus dua iris merah di depannya, "...Mendekatlah." Pintanya dan tanpa getaran sedikitpun di dalam kata-katanya.

Sedikit curiga, namun tetap melakukannya, Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya. Furihata menarik napas sekali sebelum membuangnya. Dia ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Lalu hal berikut yang terjadi membuat Akashi membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

Putra duyung itu telah mencium bibir pria di depannya.

Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama, hanya sepersekian detik. Namun Akashi cukup merasa napasnya berhenti seketika saat itu. Furihata kembali mundur dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam sehingga Akashi tak bisa membaca arti ekspresi yang dia pasang sekarang. Bibir yang sempat menciumnya itu kembali terbuka untuk mengeluarkan napas panjang.

Dan entah sejak kapan, sirip yang sebelumnya sempat terlihat di ujung _bathtub_ itu... kini menghilang. Akashi membuka mulutnya tanpa mengatakan apapun ketika sepasang kaki menunjukkan diri di penglihatannya.

Sampai sini... haruskah dia mempercayai keajaiban itu memang ada?

"Akashi?"

Tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil, Akashi kembali menoleh. Dengan cepat pengontrolan emosinya kembali sehingga laki-laki berambut merah itu bisa tersenyum tenang, "Ya?"

Kali ini Furihata menundukkan kepalanya lagi, "Kedua kakiku sudah kembali ta-tapi sepertinya aku masih belum bisa berdiri dengan benar." Ucapnya dengan senyum kikuk. Akashi hanya mengangguk lalu meletakkan peralatannya di bawah lebih dulu. Dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan sedikit membungkuk ke depan, menawarkan kedua tangannya untuk membantu pemuda itu berdiri.

Pegangan Akashi masih cukup stabil hingga Furihata berdiri di dalam _bathtub._ Pemandangan di depannya membuat ekspresi Akashi sedikit goyah sebelum dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dengan dua tangan yang masih digenggam Furihata. Dia memundurkan tubuhnya sehingga Furihata bisa mengeluarkan kedua kakinya keluar lalu dia berdiri di depan Akashi. Menunjukkan tingginya yang hanya sedikit lebih pendek dari pemuda petinggi _Yakuza_ tersebut.

Furihata berniat tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih sampai dia melihat Akashi yang masih enggan melihat ke arahnya. Dia menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung, "Kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

"...Kau telanjang."

Mengedipkan kedua matanya, Furihata membuka mulutnya dan menundukkan kepala untuk melihat tubuh putihnya yang polos tanpa sedikitpun kain menutupinya, "...Oh, lalu?"

Pertanyaan balik itu membuat Akashi kembali menatap Furihata lurus dengan kedua alisnya yang mengernyit dalam. Akashi menghela napas, "Sebentar," dia melepaskan tangan Furihata lalu mengambil handuk di pojokan kamar mandi. Furihata hanya diam melihatnya dengan dua tangan terkepal di depan dadanya ketika Akashi kembali lalu menutup bagian pinggang Akashi dengan handuk kemudian mengikat ujungnya.

"Manusia darat memiliki etika untuk menutupi tubuhnya terutama pada bagian tertentu," ucap Akashi sebelum Furihata bertanya. Putra duyung itu hanya mengucapkan 'oh' dengan panjang sembari memegangi handuk yang menutupi pinggangnya, "duduklah." Pinta Akashi lagi sementara dia sendiri menekuk sebelah kakinya dan duduk di depan kedua kaki Furihata.

Menurut, Furihata duduk perlahan sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit. Akashi tidak melihat itu, dia hanya fokus pada belahan besar di kaki kiri Furihata. Luka yang cukup parah hingga memperlihatkan daging dalamnya. Rasanya melihat luka ini di sirip sebelumnya tidak seburuk ini. Akashi menyentuh kaki Furihata yang terluka dan mengangatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai mendapatkan luka seperti ini?" tanya Akashi sembari mengambil antibiotiknya.

Furihata memejamkan sebelah matanya erat, "Aku sedang menunggu temanku kembali saat kapal tiba-tiba menurunkan jangkarnya," dia meringis pelan ketika Akashi mengalirkan antibiotik ke sana, "sebelum jangkar itu membawaku ke dasar, aku berhasil meloloskan diri tapi... arus hari ini terlalu kuat jadi—AW!"

Akashi hanya mengangguk mendengar ini. Dia memegang kaki Furihata dengan kuat lalu membuka perbannya. Membalutkan kain putih itu pada kaki Furihata yang bergetar. Napas Furihata terdengar memburu, pemuda itu menahan air agar tidak jatuh dari kedua matanya. Tangannya memegang sisi-sisi kursi di bawahnya.

"Soal ciuman tadi..." Furihata mengangkat kepalanya ketika Akashi kembali mengajaknya berbicara, "...kau sering melakukan itu? Dan apa memang semua duyung juga memiliki kemampuan menjadi manusia seutuhnya dengan berciuman?" tanyanya dengan tangan yang tetap bergerak terlatih menyembuhkan luka.

"Aku baru mencium manusia darat pertama kali dan itu kau, Akashi," gerakan pria berambut merah itu berhenti begitu perban di kaki Furihata terikat, "sejujurnya aku tak menyangka akan langsung berhasil. Tapi... syukurlah," ucapnya dengan senyum yang benar-benar mendalami perkataannya.

Furihata membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar dan melanjutkan, "Dan be-benar, semua duyung bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya jika berciuman dengan manusia darat. Tapi, tidak dalam waktu lama," jeda sejenak, Akashi masih belum merespon sehingga Furihata melanjutkan, "tubuh kami tetap harus mengenai air laut untuk tetap hidup... dan jika terkena air laut, aku akan kembali memiliki sirip. Terlalu lama menghirup udara di atas laut juga tak baik untuk jantung kami." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Untuk beberapa saat Akashi tidak membalas. Dia menatap kaki Furihata di depannya sebelum berdiri. Furihata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Akashi yang membalas tatapannya dalam diam. Akashi tersenyum kecil, "Aku akan mengambilkan baju untukmu. Tunggu di sini."

"Oh? I-Iya," jawab Furihata langsung dan Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya. Pria berambut merah itu terus berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi kemudian membukanya. Sebelum dia berjalan keluar, suara yang bergetar itu kembali memanggilnya, "A-Akashi?"

Tanpa berbalik, Akashi tetap diam menunggu.

"Kau... marah?" tanyanya dengan nada takut yang terdengar jelas.

Akashi tidak perlu berbalik dan mencoba tersenyum ketika menjawab, "Tidak." Ucapnya. Lalu dia keluar dari pintu kamar mandi dan menutupnya.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Akashi tidak langsung berjalan menjauh. Dia menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu di belakangnya. Menatap karpet di bawahnya, Akashi mengangkat tangannya... menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Kedua matanya terpejam erat. Mengingat ciuman pertamanya yang direbut begitu saja oleh seorang pria asing—putra duyung—yang bahkan baru ditemuinya hari ini.

Tidak. Seharusnya sebagai seorang profesional yang biasa bergerak di bidang _underground_ seperti dirinya, Akashi tidak perlu menanggapi hal kecil seperti ini dengan emosional.

Tapi, ekspresi Furihata Kouki yang menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak merasakan apapun dari ciuman yang dia lakukan itu... berhasil membuat Akashi menggertakkan giginya. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, pria berambut merah itu marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa pemuda biasa seperti itu... putra duyung yang seharusnya berada di derajat yang lebih rendah dari manusia itu...

...membuat Akashi Seijuro merasa kalah meski hanya sepersekian detik?

"Yang benar saja."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Lima pelayan di depannya tidak bisa fokus menatap tuan rumah mereka atau... laki-laki yang bersembunyi di balik bahu tuan rumah mereka itu.

"Jadi, untuk beberapa waktu—setidaknya sampai kakinya sembuh, dia akan tinggal di sini," dia melirik pemuda berambut cokelat yang masih memegang kain yang menutupi bahunya hingga kusut, "Kouki."

Kaget mendengar nama kecilnya, Furihata menatap Akashi kembali, "Ah, i-iya," dia berdiri tegak di belakang Akashi lalu menatap lima pelayan di depannya, "sa-salam kenal, mohon bantuannya." Bisiknya dengan senyum kaku di wajahnya.

Akashi tersenyum hingga menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Kau bisa meminta apapun yang kau butuhkan pada mereka," ucapnya dengan gestur yang menunjuk pada para pelayan yang kembali membungkuk hormat tersebut. Lalu dia sendiri berbalik sehingga pegangan Furihata pada bajunya terlepas, "baiklah, aku kembali ke ruang kerjaku dulu."

Mendengar ini, Furihata sedikit panik dan berkata, "Eh? Ah, a-aku ikut denganmu—"

"Jangan manja," Akashi menoleh sedikit dan menatap Furihata yang pucat dengan kedua matanya yang dingin, "aku memang mau menolongmu tapi bukan berarti aku harus menemanimu selama dua puluh empat jam penuh." Tambahnya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Furihata yang sedikit terkesiap, Akashi kembali menghadap depan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Furihata sempat terlihat sedih namun akhirnya dia diam dan kembali menurut seperti anak yang baik. Dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya ketikakepala _butler_ datang menghampirinya dan mengajaknya berbicara. Furihata menoleh padanya, menanggapi perkataan kakek tua itu, akhirnya Furihata tersenyum lagi.

Akashi yang berjalan menaiki tangga sempat menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat Furihata yang telah berbicara dengan pelayan-pelayan di dekatnya. Wajahnya kembali terlihat tenang dan ceria. Melihat sepertinya tak ada masalah, Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sepeninggal Akashi, Furihata diajak berkeliling dengan para pelayan di rumah yang besar ini. Langkah Furihata masih tertatih, namun semakin lama dia semakin terbiasa dan bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa perlu dikawal. Hanya saja, karena pada dasarnya dia adalah manusia yang tidak memiliki kaki, langsung berjalan di darat seperti ini memberinya beban yang cukup kuat. Belum ditambah dengan luka yang entah kapan akan sembuh.

Deru napas Furihata terdengar semakin keras sampai akhirnya dia jatuh terduduk, "Furihata- _san!_ " teriak _butler_ tua di sampingnya dan langsung memegangi bahunya, "Anda baik-baik saja? Tolong jangan memaksakan diri—"

"Aku baik-baik saja," potong Furihata dengan cepat. Dia menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya dan tersenyum hangat pada pelayan di sampingnya, "hanya butuh sedikit waktu. Maaf jadi merepotkanmu," ucapnya dengan keringat yang mengalir di sisi wajahnya.

"Tidak masalah, tuan adalah tamu spesial di sini. Sudah tugas saya untuk menjaga dan melayani anda," jelas pelayan itu dengan sopan. Dia meraih tangan Furihata, memindahkannya di bahunya kemudian membantu pemuda berambut cokelat iu berdiri, "apa masih ada tempat yang ingin anda kunjungi? Mungkin ke halaman belakang?" tanyanya berturut-turut.

Furihata yang masih mengatur napasnya itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak... aku tidak boleh terkena sinar matahari langsung terlalu lama," gumamnya pelan. Dia menatap kakek tua yang memapah tubuhnya tersebut, "maaf, tapi bisakah kau membawaku ke kamar?" tanyanya.

Tanpa menanyakan apapun lagi, pelayan itu mengangguk lalu membawa Furihata kembali ke kamar Akashi—karena memang itu perintah tuan muda mereka yang mengatakan putra duyung tersebut harus tetap satu kamar dengannya. Setelah dia masuk kamar, pelayan itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, melepaskan Furihata sendiri lagi sekarang. Furihata tersenyum melambaikan tangannya sebelum dia menutup pintu lalu menatap isi kamar utama yang begitu luas dan sepi tersebut.

"...Jika dilihat sekarang, ternyata kamar ini memang besar sekali," gumam Furihata sembari berjalan dengan sedikit pincang ke arah kasur kemudian duduk di tepinya. Furihata tertawa kecil, "tapi, laut jauh lebih luas dan sepi dibanding ini jadi aku tidak punya hak untuk berkomentar ya..." lanjutnya.

Furihata mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit kamar. Kedua tangannya meremas _bed cover_ di bawahnya. Kedua alisnya bertaut mengingat wajah penyelamatnya, "Apa aku... boleh mempercayai Akashi?" bisiknya pelan. Furihata menghela napasnya sebelum menjatuhkan punggungnya ke atas kasur yang empuk itu.

Dipikirkan sekeras apapun sekarang juga percuma. Dengan keadaan kakinya yang cukup parah ini, Furihata tak mempunyai pilihan lagi selain memasrahkan dirinya pada tuan muda rumah ini. Meski begitu, bukan berarti Furihata harus menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Tak lama kemudian, Furihata berpindah posisi agar dia bisa tiduran di sisi kiri kasur besar tersebut.

Dia memejamkan kedua matanya hanya untuk kembali mengingat kejadian setahun lalu yang tak pernah bisa dilupakannya. Selama berbulan-bulan dia menyembunyikan kejadian ini seorang diri... apakah pria itu mengingatnya seperti dia yang selalu mengingatnya?

Dibilang benar-benar mengingat pun kurang tepat, karena yang Furihata ingat hanyalah rambutnya yang berwarna merah dan begitu mencolok di dalam lautan yang sangat biru.

...Tidak. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin pria itu mengingatnya? Bahkan sampai Furihata berhasil membawanya ke pantai pun, pria itu belum membuka kedua matanya.

"Tapi..." Furihata membuka sedikit kedua matanya. Meraih bantal di sampingnya, dia meremasnya pelan, "...pria itu sangat mirip dengan Akashi." Bisiknya pelan.

Kedua iris cokelat Furihata bergetar. Wajahnya memerah mengingat ciuman berani yang dilakukannya pagi ini. Tapi, melihat wajah Akashi yang masih bisa datar setelah dia melakukan itu membuat Furihata memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam ke atas bantal.

"Uuh, tidak tidak! Tenanglah, Furihata Kouki! Wajar jika dia menganggap ciuman itu biasa saja, dia pasti sudah sering melakukannya aaargh! Diam kau _virgin!_ " teriaknya pada dirinya sendiri sembari berguling di atas kasur Akashi yang akhirnya semakin berantakan.

Furihata berhenti begitu dia kelelahan. Dia menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya. Setidaknya tadi dia juga berhasil menunjukkan sikap tenang di depan Akashi, jadi seharusnya pemuda itu tidak merasa curiga sedikitpun.

Yang jelas mengesampingkan Akashi adalah pria yang dia selamatkan setahun lalu atau bukan, Furihata tahu dia tidak bisa bertanya begitu saja. Bagaimana jika Akashi salah paham dan mengira dirinya meminta kompensasi berupa materi atau sejenisnya? Furihata tidak mau pria yang menarik perhatiannya setahun lalu itu menganggap putra duyung berambut cokelat tersebut menolong dengan mengharapkan pamrih.

Terus tenggelam di dalam pergulatan batin di hatinya, pada akhirnya kedua mata Furihata perlahan tapi pasti terpejam. Energinya cukup banyak terkuras di hari pertamanya menjadi manusia darat sementara ini.

Kini dia tenggelam ke dalam alam mimpinya.

 **#**

"Tuan Furihata sudah kembali ke kamar."

Ucapan pelayan setianya itu membuat sepuluh jari Akashi yang sedang mengetik di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya berhenti sesaat. Dia menatap layar di depannya sesaat lalu memejamkan kedua matanya, "Ya." Responnya sebelum kembali mengetik.

Jeda sejenak, tak ada yang dikatakan pelayan setianya itu sampai dia kembali bertanya, "Apa yang akan anda lakukan dengan... makhluk itu?" tanyanya pelan. Dia masih memasang posisi sempurnanya sebagai _butler._

Akashi sempat terdiam namun tak lama kemudian dia tetap menjawab sembari mengetik, "Tidak ada." Meski sekilas, terbesit wajah Furihata yang tersenyum hangat di dalam kepalanya. Walau begitu Akashi hanya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan terus menggerakkan kesepuluh jarinya, "Setidaknya sampai aku menemukan suatu hal yang bisa membuatnya berguna." Tambahnya.

Mendengar ini, _butler_ tua itu mengangguk, "Baiklah, saya akan selalu melakukan perintah anda, tuan." Kemudian membungkukkan sedikit badannya ke depan.

"Daripada itu, beri tahu aku informasi apa saja yang bisa kau dapatkan dari dia hari ini?" tanya Akashi dengan suaranya yang sangat stabil.

 _Butler_ tua itu kembali berdiri tegak dalam jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kursi Akashi yang membelakanginya, "Cara bicara tuan Furihata sangat lancar sebagaimana manusia biasa pada umumnya. Jika hanya menemuinya dalam kondisi ini, pasti tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa dia adalah manusia duyung sebelumnya. Karena itu, untuk kecerdasan dan daya tangkap sepertinya dia masih bisa menerimanya dengan baik."

Akashi mendengarkan dengan seksama tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop di depannya.

"Lalu sesuai dugaan anda, manusia duyung tidak hanya dia seorang. Mungkin ada semacam kota di bawah laut tempat dia tinggal bersama para duyung lainnya. Salah satu yang dia sebutkan bernama 'Kuroko', selain itu dia sama sekali tidak menyinggung soal tempat tinggalnya. Sepertinya dia jauh lebih waspada dari yang saya kira."

Kuroko... Akashi ingat Furihata sempat memanggilnya itu di saat dia baru sadar untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Tuan Furihata juga menyebutkan bahwa dia tidak bisa di bawah sinar matahari langsung terlalu lama. Tapi, dia tidak menjelaskan mengapa. Walau dari cara bicaranya, sepertinya sesuatu yang serius dan mengerikan akan terjadi jika dia tetap melakukan itu." _Butler_ itu menundukkan kepalanya, "Hanya sejauh ini informasi yang bisa saya dapatkan."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bicara, Akashi akhirnya menoleh, "Bagaimana dengan struktur tubuhnya?"

Kedua alis _butler_ itu terangkat, "Ah iya, kulitnya sangat kenyal dan halus, seakan bisa ditembus benda yang tidak terlalu tajam seperti garpu dengan mudah." Jawabnya.

"...Bagaimana dengan kristal?"

 _Butler_ tua tersebut memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Tidak. Saya sempat melihat dia tak sengaja membuka bajunya, tidak ada bagian yang bisa disebut kristal—setidaknya di bagian atas tubuhnya."

Mendengar ini, Akashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Rasanya pengakuan _butler-_ nya ini berbeda dengan saat dia menemui tubuh Furihata untuk pertama kalinya di pantai. Tapi, dia tahu _butler_ yang telah melayani keluarga Akashi selama tiga puluh tahun terakhir itu tidak mungkin berbohong padanya.

Akashi menghela napasnya sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia melepaskan kacamata baca yang dikenakannya dan meletakkannya di samping laptopnya yang masih menyala. Pria berambut merah itu berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke arah _butler_ tersebut hanya untuk melewatinya.

"Atsushi memberiku kabar tentang kelompok _Yakuza_ di bagian Selatan yang mulai bergerak," ucap Akashi begitu dia berdiri di samping _butler-_ nya tersebut, "aku ingin kau mengirimkan berita ini pada ayah dengan hati-hati. Lalu mulai awasi gerak-gerik mereka, kirim mata-mata jika perlu. Siapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk."

Pria tua dengan rambut yang sudah sepenuhnya memutih itu hanya menyentuh dada bidangnya dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Siap, tuan muda." Jawabnya dengan penuh hormat.

Mendengar jawaban ini, Akashi kembali berjalan melewati pelayan pribadinya tersebut. Membiarkan dia yang menutupi ruang kerjanya sementara dia sendiri berjalan menuju kamarnya. Waktu telah berjalan terlalu cepat hingga tak terasa sudah masuk jam malam. Akashi pun baru menyadari ini setelah dia keluar kamar dan melihat pemandangan gelap di luar balkonnya.

Memasuki kamarnya dengan pelan, Akashi melangkah semakin ke dalam setelah mengunci pintunya. Dia menoleh untuk melihat sosok yang tidur di sisi kiri kasurnya yang berukuran _king size._ Dimana biasanya kasur itu selalu rapi saat dia kembali ke kamarnya setelah sekian lama di luar.

Tapi sekarang, kasur itu sudah terlihat cukup berantakan berkat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tua. Furihata masih terlelap dengan mulut yang terbuka, dadanya naik turun dengan teratur memompa udara di sekitarnya. Membuktikan lebih dari cukup bahwa dia memang masih hidup. Akashi menghela napas sembari menggelengkan kepalanya sekali sebelum berjalan ke lemarinya untuk mengganti bajunya dengan piyama.

Setelah dia memakai baju untuk tidur tersebut, dia kembali menoleh Furihata yang sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara-suara dari gerakan yang dibuat olehnya. Akashi berjalan mendekat. Furihata memakai _sweater_ miliknya yang sedikit kebesaran sehingga bagian lehernya tertarik, menunjukkan leher putih putra duyung yang biasanya tinggal di kedalaman laut tersebut.

Akashi menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh leher itu dengan pelan sebelum merambat sehingga dia menyentuh sisi wajah Furihata. Gerakan pemuda itu yang berubah menjadi telentang sempat mengagetkan Akashi, namun melihat dia masih terlelap dan justru menyamankan wajahnya dengan sentuhan Akashi membuat pemilik rumah besar itu hanya mendengus pelan.

Dengan ekspresi datar, Akashi menggerakkan ujung jempolnya pada dagu lalu bibir Furihata yang masih terbuka. Merasakan kekenyalannya pelan... sebelum Akashi memajukan tubuhnya dan mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah pemuda yang masih tertidur itu. Ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Dan saat itu pula, Akashi menghentikan lajunya.

"...Selamat malam."

Hanya itu yang diucapkan Akashi sebelum dia menarik kembali tangannya. Laki-laki berambut merah tersebut berjalan memutar lalu membaringkan dirinya pada sisi lain kasur ini. Dia melirik Furihata yang tertidur sembari mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak koheren.

Sebelum dia sendiri tidur menghadap arah yang berlawanan dari posisi laki-laki di sebelahnya.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Di saat lain laki-laki berambut merah itu terasa hangat.

...Lalu di saat lain lagi, dia kembali terasa dingin.

Furihata tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus menanggapi ini. Kadang dia merasa nyaman... tapi kadang dia juga merasa takut di dekat Akashi. Seolah pria itu adalah dua orang yang berbeda.

Di sisi lain, Furihata juga mengkhawatirkan keluarga dan teman-temannya terutama Kuroko Tetsuya. Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Apa mereka berada di tempat yang aman? Apa mereka makan dengan benar? Tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi, 'kan? Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang sejenis.

Namun setiap Furihata ingin bergerak mundur dan kabur dari kediaman pria misterius yang memiliki aura sang raja itu... dia tahu dia tidak bisa. Ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia lihat, sentuh, ataupun dengar. Sesuatu yang... tidak bisa dia jelaskan dengan logika atau mendeskripsikannya dengan essay.

Dia hanya tahu... dia tidak bisa.

Dan kehilangan laki-laki itu... tidak akan pernah menjadi pilihan yang diinginkan oleh putra duyung tersebut.

Memejamkan kedua matanya, Furihata menanam kembali kata-kata Akashi yang membuat dirinya tetap menjadi boneka bodoh yang hanya bisa berpegangan pada satu arah. Jalan yang tak jelas dimana ujungnya.

" _Yang kita butuhkan hanyalah beradaptasi dengan sistem yang konyol ini."_

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Suara yang dikenalnya itu membuat Furihata tersentak kaget dan dia mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat Akashi Seijuro sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan dua tangan masuk ke dalam saku-saku celananya. Furihata tersenyum kecil dan menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"...Ya," ucapnya sembari mengibaskan siripnya di bagian pantai yang masih ada air di sana. Gerakan siripnya itu membuat laut bercipratan membuat Akashi menggumamkan 'hentikan' lalu Furihata tertawa pelan, "kau sendiri bagaimana? Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanyanya dengan dua alis tertarik membentuk ekspresi sedih. Mengingat kembali satu hal yang masih tertutup kabut.

Sampai detik ini... Furihata tidak tahu sama sekali apa pekerjaan Akashi.

Yang dia tahu hanyalah pekerjaan itu cukup berbahaya hingga membuat tuan muda keluarga Akashi itu harus menyembunyikan dirinya ketika ada sinyal darurat yang diberikan para pelayannya.

Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya, "...Kurang lebih," jawabnya ambigu—selalu. Mendengar ini, Furihata kehilangan senyumannya namun tak mengatakan apapun. Kedua tangannya menahan tubuhnya di atas pasir yang menghadap bentangan laut luas di depan sana.

Menatap laut yang seolah tak memiliki ujung itu membuat Furihata tahu dia seharusnya bisa kabur sejauh mungkin dan Akashi tak akan pernah bisa menemukannya. Akashi sendiri tak pernah menanyakan apapun atau mengekangnya ketika dia ingin berenang sendiri di sekitar pesisir pulau ini. Hal yang membuat Furihata yakin seandainya dia kabur pun, Akashi tak akan keberatan.

Tapi...

...kenyataan itu membuat Furihata tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih.

Seakan Akashi memang tidak membutuhkannya.

"Ayo segera kembali," ucapan Akashi kembali mengembalikan Furihata pada kenyataan. Pria berambut merah itu menekuk sebelah kakinya di atas pasir. Masih di belakang Furihata, dia meraih leher Furihata lalu membimbing laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Furihata tidak melawan. Dengan tangan Akashi masih di lehernya menahan kepalanya agar tetap mendongak, Akashi mencium bibirnya dari atas. Furihata sempat terdiam sebelum dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan merasakan baik-baik bibir Akashi yang juga kadang terasa dingin dan kadang terasa hangat.

Kali ini... terasa dingin.

Akashi melepaskan ciumannya lebih dulu dan Furihata membuka kedua matanya. Pria berambut merah itu mundur lalu meletakkan satu stel pakaian di atas batu di samping Furihata yang telah menarik kedua kakinya dari dalam laut. Akashi kemudian pergi dari sisinya. Tanpa perlu kata-kata, Furihata tahu Akashi akan menunggu di balik salah satu pohon di belakangnya selagi dia memakai bajunya.

Awalnya Furihata masih ingin duduk berdiam diri di sana, tapi rasa panas membuatnya meringis pelan. Dia mengangkat tangannya lalu melihat kristal yang kembali muncul di daerah lengannya yang terbakar sinar matahari. Furihata menghela napasnya lalu berdiri mengambil baju yang akan dia kenakan sekarang. Baju lengan panjang untuk menutupi lengan dan bagian tubuhnya yang telah menunjukkan kristal lain.

Terlalu lama di bawah sinar matahari memang berbahaya.

Furihata berjalan menghampiri Akashi yang sedang menatap layar hpnya. Seperti biasa, dia langsung mematikan hpnya begitu menyadari kedatangan putra duyung tersebut. Akashi menoleh dengan tatapan datarnya. Mereka bertatapan beberapa saat sebelum Akashi yang lebih dulu memutuskan tatapan mereka dan berjalan lebih dulu. Secara tak langsung memberi perintah agar Furihata mengikutinya.

"He-Hei, Akashi," Furihata mencoba memanggil pria di depannya dan menyetarakan kecepatan langkah mereka. Akashi diam dan terus berjalan namun Furihata tahu Akashi mendengarnya dengan baik, "aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya. Tapi, kakiku sudah membaik. Jadi... jika seandainya suatu hari nanti aku akan berenang kembali ke rumahku yang sebenarnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil menghentikan langkah Akashi ketika mereka tiba di tangga menuju pintu masuk villa. Furihata ikut berhenti dan berdiri pada tiga tangga di bawah Akashi. Menunggu pria berambut merah itu berbalik, "...Kau mau kembali?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

Tidak menyangka mendapat pertanyaan balik itu membuat Furihata panik dan melihat ke kanan-kirinya, "A-Aku hanya bilang seandainya," ucapnya kikuk. Dia kemudian menatap Akashi dengan kedua alis tertarik, "tapi jika kau tidak mengizinkanku maka—"

"Kenapa kau membutuhkan izinku? Kau bisa kembali kapan saja kau mau."

Jawaban itu membuat senyuman hilang dari wajah Furihata. Kedua matanya juga sedikit membulat menunjukkan bahwa dia memang terkejut. Seolah tidak memperhatikan reaksi itu, Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya dan kembali menghadap depan. Melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah mereka. Meninggalkan Furihata yang masih berdiam di posisinya.

Seharusnya itu adalah jawaban yang diharapkan oleh makhluk yang posisinya terancam jika terus berada di sisi manusia yang licik...

...lalu kenapa?

Furihata terus menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya semua begitu hampa. Kata-kata Akashi bagaikan belati yang tiba-tiba menembus jantungnya. Furihata tidak tahu lagi bagaimana perasaannya sampai tiba-tiba dia melihat tanah di bawahnya kejatuhan air... entah dari mana.

Oh.

Air dari kedua matanya.

Apakah begini rasanya... jika perasaanmu tidak terbalas?

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mulai mengisak. Dia mengusap air matanya dengan kaosnya yang berlengan panjang. Kalau sudah begini... sekarang apa? Langsung lari saja? Menghilang seutuhnya dari kehidupan Akashi Seijuro? Furihata terus mengusap air matanya yang mengalir dan menggertakkan giginya.

Tidak.

Tidak sebelum dia mendapatkan jawaban yang jauh lebih jelas atas semua pertanyaannya.

Berlari cepat, Furihata segera mengejar Akashi yang telah sampai lebih dulu di depan pintu masuknya. Sebelum Akashi menyentuh gagang pintunya, Furihata sudah lebih dulu berteriak, "AKASHI!"

Cukup kaget mendengar teriakan itu, Akashi berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Dimana Furihata berlari dengan sembrono dan napas yang memburu. Akashi mengernyitkan alisnya bingung melihat itu. Apalagi begitu Furihata tersandung kakinya sendiri lalu jatuh ke depan Akashi yang reflek menangkapnya.

"Kouki!? Apa yang—"

"A-ANU, DENGARKAN AKU—" melihat air mata terus mengalir deras di kedua mata pemuda berambut cokelat itu membuat kedua mata Akashi membulat kaget. Apalagi ketika Furihata dengan frustasi mencengkeram erat lengan bajunya dengan kuat, "—se-sebenarnya aku... Akashi, padamu aku—"

 _ **TEP**_

Suara langkah yang bukan hanya satu atau dua orang itu langsung menaikkan insting Akashi yang langsung menoleh ke sumber-sumber suara. Dia mencengkeram lengan Furihata dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat—sekilas seperti memeluk membuat Furihata kebingungan dan memegang dada bidang Akashi yang belum melihat ke arahnya.

"Akashi?"

"Sst!" Akashi mendesis cepat dan kedua matanya semakin memicing dalam ke arah sisi tribun kanan di rumahnya. Suara langkah terdengar lagi, namun kali ini hanyalah langkah kaki satu orang saja.

Mendengar langkah ini, membuat kedua mata Akashi sedikit berdenyut menyadari sesuatu. Dia hafal dengan langkah ini. Langkah yang begitu tenang dan berdedikasi yang sudah dia dengar sejak kecil. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Akashi melihat sosok yang berdiri di seberangnya tersebut.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda."

Suara _butler_ tua itu membuat Furihata ikut menoleh, "Oh—" namun cengkeraman Akashi membuat Furihata kembali diam di posisinya. Menatap pemuda berambut merah itu dengan bingung.

Akashi tersenyum penuh arti, "Hanya kau? Dimana yang lain?" pertanyaan itu tidak merubah ekspresi _butler_ tua di depannya sedikitpun. Hanya Furihata yang bingung menatap keduanya, "Dimana kau sembunyikan para tamuku?" tanya Akashi dengan nada yang tenang.

 _Butler_ itu tersenyum, "Saya tidak menyembunyikan mereka, tuan," lalu dalam hitungan detik, orang-orang yang memakai jas hitam tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri di belakang kakek tua tersebut. Bukan hanya di situ, mereka juga bermunculan di sisi tribun kanan Akashi yang menatap mereka semua waspada.

Semuanya mengarahkan pistol ke arah salah satu petinggi muda di dalam kelompok _Yakuza_ tersebut. Sang kakek tua yang terlihat memimpin mereka semua meletakkan tangannya di atas dadanya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan ketika berbicara pada Akashi yang seharusnya dilayaninya. Dia menyeringai licik sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Mereka hanya sedang bersiap diri menyambut anda."

Akashi menggertakkan giginya. Dia segera berlari kembali melalui tangga menuju hutan sembari menarik tangan Furihata. Melihat dua targetnya kabur, kakek tua itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "KEJAR MEREKA!"

Pistol-pistol di tangan mereka mulai meluncurkan pelurunya ke arah Akashi dan Furihata yang terus berlari. Mereka berhasil masuk ke salah satu sisi hutan dan terus berlari hingga mereka benar-benar di tengah hutan yang penuh dengan pohon-pohon besar. Kedua laki-laki itu terus berlari hingga sampai ke salah satu batu besar yang menyerupai gua kecil lalu Akashi duduk di sana sembari menarik Furihata di sampingnya.

Akashi mengatur napasnya yang terdengar begitu keras sementara Furihata hanya bisa melihatnya dengan bingung, "A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Furihata dengan suara bergetar. Akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya setelah sekian lama memilih diam.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Benda yang juga dipegang oleh para penjahat yang mengejarnya. Akashi membuka pistol itu untuk mengecek isi pelurunya, "Hanya sekumpulan orang jahat yang menginginkan nyawaku," ucapnya—masih bisa tenang meski di situasi ini. Tapi, dari deru napasnya, Furihata tahu Akashi tidak baik-baik saja.

Pria yang memegang pistol itu diam beberapa saat menatap lima pelurunya sebelum dia memasang kembali rangkaian pistol itu dengan benar. Dia memegang kedua bahu Furihata yang menatapnya kaget, "Kouki, dengarkan aku," kedua iris merah itu menatap lurus iris cokelat di depannya, "apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin kau lari ke arah laut. Berenang sejauh mungkin yang kau bisa. Berenang sekuat dan secepat mungkin sampai tidak ada lagi yang bisa melihatmu. Mengerti?" tanyanya.

Kedua alis Furihata bertaut, "B-Baiklah," ucapnya. Mendengar ini, Akashi menunjukkan senyumnya... tapi bukan senyum yang disukai oleh pemuda berambut cokelat itu, "lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Furihata.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," tangan Akashi memegang kepala Furihata, mengacak-acak rambutnya, "aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku dengan mereka dulu baru setelah itu aku bisa pergi." Ucapnya.

"Kau akan menyusulku?"

Akashi hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Meski begitu, entah kenapa Furihata tidak merasa yakin.

"Kau janji?"

Pada pertanyaan ini, Akashi terdiam beberapa saat. Meski sekilas, ekspresinya sempat berubah walau dengan cepat dia menyembunyikannya dengan senyuman, "Tentu—"

"Kau bohong." Potong Furihata cepat. Kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam tanda bahwa dia marah. Akashi membuka mulutnya namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Furihata menggertakkan giginya, "Aku tidak akan pergi tanpamu, Akashi!"

"Kouki—"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!" kedua mata Furihata kembali berlinang, "Kau harus pergi bersamaku, Akashi! Ke tempat yang jauh lebih aman! Ke tempat dimana tak ada seorangpun yang memusuhimu!" rengek Furihata dengan bibir bergetar. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan Akashi semakin kuat.

Dengan tekad yang sudah bulat di dadanya, akhirnya Furihata memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya.

"AKU BUKAN MENYELAMATKANMU UNTUK MELIHATMU MATI, BODOH!"

Meski kemungkinannya kecil bahwa Akashi Seijuro adalah laki-laki yang dia selamatkan setahun lalu, Furihata tetap nekat mengatakannya. Jika Akashi memang laki-laki itu... dia pasti akan langsung mengerti apa yang Furihata katakan. Tapi jika bukan... jika Akashi dan pria yang dia selamatkan itu adalah dua orang yang berbeda...

...apakah Furihata akan berhenti mencintainya?

Menunggu reaksi Akashi, Furihata menatap lurus pria di depannya. Akashi hanya membuka mulutnya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang jarang sekali dia tunjukkan secara jelas. Dia bersuara, "Kouki, jangan bilang... kau—"

"KE ARAH SINI!"

Teriakan itu membuat Akashi kembali tersentak. Dia mengintip sedikit dari balik batu untuk melihat kawanan penjahat itu berlari ke arah mereka. Akashi kembali menarik Furihata dan berlari hingga salah satu dari mereka menyadarinya lalu kembali berlari mengejarnya.

"Kouki, di bagian belakang pulau ini ada tempat kapal yang disembunyikan ayahku jika terjadi hal kudeta seperti ini," ucap Akashi di tengah pelariannya. Furihata di belakangnya hanya mengatur napas dan mendengarkannya dengan baik, "selagi aku mengalihkan perhatian mereka, kau nyalakan kapalnya. Kau masih ingat ajaran yang pernah kuberikan padamu, 'kan?"

Mendengar ini, Furihata mengangguk mantap. Akashi tersenyum melihatnya dan mereka terus berlari hingga sampai ke tenpat tersembunyi itu. Segera menaiki kapal yang mereka lihat, keduanya bersiap-siap pergi sampai terdengar suara kawanan yang telah sampai di dekat mereka, "TEMBAK!"

 _ **DOR DOR DOR**_

Akashi menahan tembakan dengan perisai anti peluru yang disembunyikan di kapal berukuran sedang tersebut. Dia mulai menembakkan peluru pertama, mengenai salah satu bahu orang jahat itu kemudian dua peluru lagi hingga akhirnya mesin kapal menyala.

"JALANKAN!" teriak Akashi. Tanpa diberi perintah dua kali, Furihata langsung memegang setir kapal dan membawa kapal itu menjauh dari pelabuhan rahasia mereka.

Keduanya terus menunduk menghindari tembakan sampai akhirnya kapal mereka sudah cukup jauh dari pulau. Akashi bisa melihat kumpulan orang jahat itu berteriak memaki ke arah mereka karena tak dapat melakukan apapun. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengatur napasnya yang memburu, melihat mereka semua dengan tajam.

Tapi berkat itu... Akashi menyadari satu hal.

Kemana... dalang yang memimpin mereka semua—

"AKASHI!"

 _ **DOR**_

Tersentak, Akashi langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Kedua bola matanya membulat melihat Furihata terdorong ke belakang dengan dadanya yang mengeluarkan cipratan darah merah yang kental setelah ditembak dalam jarak dekat oleh senapan angin berkekuatan tinggi. Seluruh luapan emosi yang sebelumnya tak pernah ditunjukkan oleh wajah yang selalu memasang ekspresi dingin itu... langsung meledak.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Bagaimana—

"KOUKI!" teriakan Akashi menggema di udara. Dia langsung memeluk tubuh Furihata. Mencoba menahan darah yang terus keluar di dada putra duyung yang membuka-tutup mulutnya mencari udara. Tidak dapat mendengar namanya dipanggil Akashi berulang-ulang seperti kaset yang rusak.

"Ini pemandangan yang menyedihkan, tuan muda." _Butler_ tua itu menurunkan perlahan senapan anginnya, bersiap mengisi pelurunya lagi, "Maafkan saya. Anda tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi pemimpin kelompok _Yakuza_ menggantikan ayah anda." Ucapnya. Melihat dengan rasa iba palsu pada sosok Akashi yang terus menundukkan kepalanya sembari memeluk tubuh sekarat yang menyedihkan.

"Anda masih terlalu baik." Pria tua itu menekuk senapan yang sebelumnya telah dia buka untuk memasukkan pelurunya, "Karena itu, saya diberi perintah pada bagian teratas kelompok _Yakuza_ bagian Barat—tanpa sepengetahuan ayah anda, tentu saja—untuk membu—"

 _ **DOR**_

Tembakan itu berlangsung hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Tapi sanggup membuat mantan _butler_ tersebut tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Satu peluru dengan tepat menembus dahinya. Ekspresinya jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak menyangka Akashi yang seharusnya sudah hancur itu... masih bisa menarik pelatuk untuk membunuhnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan wajah penuh emosi yang hampir tidak pernah diperlihatkan pada siapapun. Terutama sejak kematian ibunya beberapa tahun silam. Kedua alis Akashi mengernyit dalam. Sebelah matanya berubah menjadi kuning keemasan. Dia menggertakkan giginya sementara air mata terus mengalir dari kedua matanya. Tangannya mencengkeram baju yang menutupi luka di dada Furihata yang semakin melemah.

"Jangan... bicara lagi."

Perkataan itu merupakan perintah yang absolut. Seolah mengikuti perannya sampai akhir, _butler_ yang telah memiliki lubang di kepalanya itu berjalan terhuyung ke samping pagar. Sang _butler_ pada akhirnya tak bisa menahan tubuhnya dan jatuh melewati pagar, menuju dalamnya laut yang ganas. Hidupnya akan berakhir menjadi makanan para makhluk di bawah sana.

Setelah menembakkan peluru terakhirnya, tangan Akashi terjatuh dan pistol terlepas. Kini kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Furihata yang semakin lemas. Darah terus mengalir dan enggan berhenti seakan ingin mengejeknya. Air mata Akashi kembali berjatuhan mengenai wajah Furihata yang semakin memucat.

Meski begitu, air mata Akashi sempat mengembalikan kesadaran Furihata yang berangsur-angsur akan menghilang. Dua iris cokelat itu melirik Akashi di atasnya. Menatap ekspresi pria yang dia pikir tak akan pernah bisa dia lihat. Furihata tersenyum kecil dan mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"Akashi..." isakan itu belum berhenti. Furihata bisa merasakan air mata pria berambut merah itu terus membasahi wajahnya, "...terima kasih... untuk segalanya."

Kata-kata itu membuat Akashi terkesiap. Dia membuka kedua matanya dan menatap iris cokelat yang semakin kehilangan cahayanya itu, "Kouki—"

"Lalu... jangan pernah... menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," bahkan di saat terakhirnya, Furihata tak menyangka dia masih bisa mengeluarkan air matanya. Namun satu hal yang pasti, dia sudah tak dapat merasakan kedua tangannya lagi. Senyuman Furihata membuat Akashi membuka mulutnya.

"Aku... tak pernah menyesal... menyelamatkanmu," Furihata hanya bisa pasrah ketika Akashi memeluknya lebih erat, "tidak... tidak pernah... tak peduli berapa kalipun aku harus melakukannya... aku akan selalu datang menyelamatkanmu..." dia menyipitkan kedua matanya senang.

"Aku mencintaimu... Akashi."

Genggaman tangann Akashi semakin mengerat. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tengkuk Furihata yang semakin terasa dingin, "Tidak... Kouki. Bodoh, kau bodoh..." bisik Akashi sembari menggeram berapa kali. Pria itu menggertakkan giginya lalu meraih tangan Furihata. Mengaitkan kesepuluh jari mereka.

Menundukkan kepalanya, Akashi mencium bibir dingin Furihata. Berbeda sekali dengan bibir hangat yang selama ini diciumnya hanya dengan tujuan sekedar menjadikan putra duyung itu menjadi manusia. Ciuman yang cukup lama. Seorang Akashi Seijuro untuk pertama kalinya mengharapkan keajaiban yang tak pernah dipercayainya. Sekarang... ciuman itu...

...memiliki arti yang berbeda.

"Kau hanya boleh meninggalkanku sekarang," kedua alisnya mengernyit semakin dalam. Marah, kecewa, takut, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Menatap ekspresi Furihata yang semakin menghilang, "jika kita bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti... aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku seperti ini. Tidak akan pernah, KAU DENGAR!?" teriaknya penuh emosi.

Mendengar ini, anehnya Furihata sama sekali tidak merasakan takut seperti yang biasanya dia rasakan ketika tak sengaja membuat Akashi marah selama tinggal bersama dengannya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani meninggalkanku lagi."

Sebaliknya, Furihata justru merasa senang.

"Cintai aku lagi seperti aku yang akan mencintaimu berulang kali."

Entah kenapa.

"Perintahku adalah absolut. Kau mengerti, Furihata Kouki?"

Hanya bisa tersenyum, Furihata memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggangguk dengan gerakan yang sangat minim. Gerakan dadanya yang naik-turun semakin menghilang. Suasana terasa begitu damai untuk sesaat di antara mereka.

Akashi telah berhenti menangis. Kembali pada dirinya yang dulu selalu berpikir dengan kepala dingin, dia tahu yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menemani kepergian pria yang dicintainya itu dengan tenang. Tangannya terus menggenggam erat tangan Furihata yang tidak membalasnya.

"Oh... iya," suara Furihata yang kembali terdengar dan jauh lebih pelan dari sebelumnya membuat Akashi menegakkan tubuhnya, "alasan mengapa... aku tidak boleh di bawah... sinar matahari terlalu lama... karena aku akan mati dan tubuhku berubah menjadi... kristal."

Mendengar ini, Akashi membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"Akashi..." pemuda berambut cokelat itu terus memejamkan kedua matanya, "...ambil kristal... dari tubuhku... dan simpanlah."

Hembusan napas terakhir telah dikeluarkan.

Dan Akashi Seijuro tahu... dia tak dapat melakukan apapun selain menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh. Lalu genggaman tangannya memegang tangan yang mendingin itu semakin erat.

Tangan dingin yang perlahan tapi pasti berubah menjadi kristal seperti yang dikatakan olehnya.

"Sampai nanti... kita... bertemu lagi."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Tahun demi tahun berlalu... hingga tak terasa telah memasuki kurang lebih enam puluh tahun sejak itu.

Sistem telah berubah meski tak sepenuhnya. Teknologi-teknologi yang ada menjadi semakin _modern_ dan canggih. Manusia dari berbagai kalangan bisa memajukan hidup mereka dengan cara mereka sendiri. Namun di Jepang, teknologi yang semakin canggih itu bukan berarti meninggalkan tradisi-tradisi yang sudah mengakar di negara mereka entah sejak kapan.

 _Yakuza_ adalah salah satunya.

Kelompok mafia yang telah merambat ke berbagai aspek pembangun negara itu masih ada hingga sekarang. Walau begitu, dengan generasi-generasi yang terus tumbuh dan jatuh seiring berjalannya waktu, para keluarga yang menjadi anggota pun keluar-masuk silih berganti.

Salah satu kasus yang terkenal sempat menggegerkan dunia _Yakuza_ adalah mundurnya satu keluarga petinggi di sana sebelum kepala pemimpinnya masuk ke umur pensiun dan pergi meninggalkan Jepang. Kabar terakhir yang beredar tentangnya yaitu sesuatu telah terjadi di masa mudanya yang membuat dia enggan menjalin hubungan dalam dengan siapapun. Dia adalah pria misterius, memiliki dua warna mata yang berbeda, rambut merah terang, dan aura dingin yang membekukan di setiap langkahnya. Bahkan dia sempat memimpin keseluruhan kelompok _Yakuza_ di Jepang selama kurang lebih dua tahun.

Namun tuntutan keluarga dan kelompoknya membuat dia harus menghamili salah satu wanita yang dipilih organisasi tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, dia pergi menghilang begitu saja setelah memutus tali antara _Yakuza_ dan darah keturunannya. Keberadaannya tak pernah diketahui, begitu pula akhirnya. Satu pesan terakhirnya hanyalah dia menyatakan diri pensiun melalui telegram dengan alamat fiksi. Tapi yang jelas, berkat dia... keturunannya tak bisa lagi masuk ke organisasi yang kejam ini ataupun terancam olehnya.

Semua kontak telah terputus.

Kehilangannya dalam gelap telah memberi cahaya terang untuk para anak dan cucunya agar dapat hidup dengan normal tanpa ketakutan akan diincar nyawanya kapan saja.

Hal ini terjadi kurang lebih tiga puluh tahun yang lalu. Dan pria yang berhasil melepaskan seluruh hubungan organisasi itu dari tubuh keluarganya adalah—

"Itu peninggalan kakek buyutmu! Jangan sembarangan memegangnya!" teriakan seorang ibu menggema untuk yang ke sekian kalinya di dalam salah satu rumah besar di pinggir jalan kawasan elit, "Hei! Jangan melemparnya seperti itu—"

Pemuda berambut merah di depannya menghela napas—lagi.

"Iya, aku tahu ini peninggalan kakekku," potong pemuda SMA itu sembari menangkap benda dengan bentuk tak beraturan di tangannya setelah melemparnya, "tapi bukan berarti aku harus membawanya kemanapun aku pergi, 'kan? Kalau aku sampai menghilangkan ini di sekolah, aku yakin ibu akan menyalahkanku." Keluhnya.

"Tentu saja! Karena itu, aku bilang padamu untuk menjaganya baik-baik, 'kan!?"

"Kalau begitu bukankah lebih aman jika aku menyimpan ini di rumah saja?"

"Akashi Seijuro..." sang ibu akhirnya memanggil nama panjang anaknya dengan sabar. Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya diam mendengarkan ibunya, "...benda ini—kristal ini... sudah semacam jimat yang diturunkan di dalam keluarga kita secara turun temurun."

Akashi tidak mengatakan apapun ketika ibunya meraih tangannya yang memegang kristal itu dan menggenggamnya pelan.

"Sekarang giliranmu yang akan dilindungi oleh jimat ini," ibunya yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah seperti dirinya itu tersenyum lembut, "dan untuk bisa menjagamu, kristal ini harus selalu bersamamu kapan saja. Kau mengerti, 'kan?"

Penjelasan ini membuat Akashi menghela napasnya, "Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku yang menjaga kristal merepotkan ini," ucapnya sinis. Dia memasukkan benda dengan bentuk tak beraturan itu ke dalam tasnya. Ibunya hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa mengatakan apapun melihat anaknya berbalik dan berjalan mendekati pintu, "aku berangkat dulu, ibu."

Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya, "Hati-hati di jalan."

Akashi menutup pintunya lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dimana sang supir telah bersiap mengantarnya ke sekolah. Di perjalanan, dia teringat sesuatu, "Pak supir, tolong beri tahu ibu nanti kalau aku akan pulang terlambat karena ada latihan basket tambahan." Ucapnya sembari memegang sisi-sisi kursi depan.

Mendengar kata-kata tersebut, pria tua itu melirik Akashi dari kaca spion di depannya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum penuh arti di wajahnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat setir ketika dia berbicara.

"Siap, tuan muda."

Waktu terus berlalu hingga akhirnya sekolah Akashi telah masuk ke jam istirahat. Sebagai pemuda yang pendiam dan tak begitu suka terlalu dekat dengan seseorang di luar keluarganya, Akashi lebih sering berjalan tanpa arah mengelilingi sekolahnya. Terkadang dia juga bermain _shogi..._ tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia sedang tidak berminat. Teman-temannya yang lain telah bermain basket lebih dulu, mungkin dia akan menyusul nanti.

Akashi memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku ketika menyadari sesuatu yang kasar mengenai tangan kanannya. Dia mengambilnya keluar hanya untuk melihat kristal yang sempat dia lupakan keberadaannya itu ternyata berada di sana. Akashi berhenti dan memasang ekspresi bingung, "Bagaimana bisa berada di sini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Saat ini pemuda berambut merah itu berada di lantai dua. Dia berjalan mendekati salah satu jendela yang terbuka di sisi gedung sekolah. Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di atas sisi jendela sebelum memegang kristal yang tak jelas asal-usulnya tersebut.

Akashi mengangkat kristal itu sedikit ke atas sehingga cahaya matahari menyinarinya. Dia memejamkan sebelah matanya erat untuk lebih memfokuskan penglihatannya, "Tidak ada yang aneh—ugh!" teriaknya sembari reflek melepaskan benda biru itu dari tangannya lalu jatuh ke bawah. Sepertinya cahaya matahari membuat kristal itu jadi lebih panas dari seharusnya.

"Gawat!" ucap Akashi lalu melihat ke bawah. Dia membuka mulutnya begitu seseorang mengaduh karena kepalanya terkena kristal tersebut, "Maaf! Pegangkan benda itu, aku akan turun ke bawah!" teriak kapten tim basket tersebut tanpa melihat siapa yang memegangnya. Dia segera berlari menuruni tangga dan mencari arah menuju halaman dimana kristalnya itu berada.

Kekuatan larinya sebagai seorang anggota tim basket reguler membuat Akashi tak perlu diragukan lagi. Dalam hitungan menit, Akashi dapat menemukan jalannya menuju halaman dimana dia menjatuhkan kristal tersebut. Di sana, dia bisa melihat seorang pemuda berdiri membelakanginya seperti menunggu sesuatu.

Laki-laki berambut cokelat tua.

Akashi mengedipkan kedua matanya lalu berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, "Hei," panggilnya. Padahal nadanya biasa saja, tapi entah kenapa Akashi melihat laki-laki tersebut tersentak kaget hingga bahunya menegang. Mengabaikan itu, Akashi melanjutkan, "apa kau memegang benda yang kujatuhkan tadi?" tanyanya.

Tanpa menjawab, pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut langsung berbalik dengan cepat. Tingginya tak jauh beda dari Akashi, mungkin hanya lebih pendek sekitar dua hingga tiga sentimeter. Dia menatap Akashi yang melihatnya datar dengan ketakutan. Kedua tangannya yang memegang kristal Akashi bergetar hebat. Akashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam.

Laki-laki ini... rasanya...

"I-Iya, aku memegangnya," ucapnya. Dia memberikan kristal itu dengan kedua tangan lalu Akashi mengambilnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap kristalnya sebelum kembali melihat laki-laki yang kikuk di depannya, "baiklah, aku permisi—"

"Tunggu," panggilan Akashi lagi-lagi membuatnya berjengit kaget. Meski begitu, tatapan tajam Akashi sama sekali tak berubah, "aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau baru di sini?"

Pemuda dengan rambut cokelat dan sedikit bermodel _spike_ itu kembali menghadap Akashi, "Iya... tapi, tidak juga. Maksudku, aku baru masuk sekolah ini sejak sebulan lalu." Ucapnya.

Mendengar itu, Akashi hanya membuka mulutnya lalu melirik ke arah lain seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Keadaan di antara mereka menjadi hening seketika. Pria berambut cokelat dengan dua mata yang berwarna senada itu ingin pergi tapi, entah mengapa dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Seakan instingnya mengatakan untuk menunggu sampai pemuda berambut merah di depannya berkata sesuatu lagi atau... pergi meninggalkannya.

Walau begitu anehnya... mereka berdua bisa merasakannya...

...ada sesuatu yang tidak asing di sini.

Tapi—

"Siapa namamu?"

Pertanyaan Akashi yang langsung _to the point_ itu membuat laki-laki tersebut mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua matanya mengedip pelan dengan ekspresi polos. Akashi tak bisa mengeskpresikan apa yang dirasakannya dengan baik. Dia tidak tahu mengapa atau bagaimana. Dia hanya tahu...

...dia merindukan sosok di depannya.

Sangat merindukannya.

Hingga rasanya Akashi ingin memeluknya. Begitu erat. Sangat erat.

Tapi, demi kenyamanan bersama, Akashi Seijuro harus menahan dirinya. Ini laki-laki yang baru ditemuinya. Laki-laki asing yang tak pernah dia kenal sebelumnya. Pemuda berambut merah terang itu mengepalkan sebelah tangannya sedangkan tangan yang lain menggenggam kristalnya semakin kuat.

Perasaan ini seharusnya salah...

...tapi di saat yang bersamaan, terasa begitu benar.

Lalu tanpa dimengerti oleh siapapun yang ada di sana, pemuda berambut cokelat itu membuka mulutnya dan menyebutkan namanya—

"Furihata... Kouki."

—dengan kedua mata yang menangis perlahan.

Dan setidaknya... kali ini mereka berdua tersenyum bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I know you'll ask me to hold on  
**_

 _ **And carry on like nothing's wrong  
**_

 _ **But there is no more time for lies  
**_

 _ **Cause I see sunset in your eyes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **All that's left is good-bye  
**_

 _ **To find a way that I can tell you**_

 _ **I gotta do it**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I just can't take your tears  
**_

 _\- The Pussycat Dolls (I Hate This Part)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kelar lho hahahahahaha finally ;w; #yeuh Yak, mepet deadline again akh maafkan sayaah. _This is the first time I write_ AkaFuri wwww. Mendalami peran Furihata cukup menantang sih, _how to make a weak-looking character who's not really weak_ asdfghjkl— #diinjek

Terima kasih untuk Ashfi sudah mengcommish! :"D Semoga suka dengan fic ini, feelnya kerasa, dan minim typo. Satu lagi AkaFuri OTW yak wkwkwk. Diusahakan bisa selesai lebih cepat karena UTS udah di depan mata HAHA #nanges

Terima kasih juga untuk para _readers_ yang lain sudah mau membaca! Semoga suka dengan fic ini ehehe dan maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada. _Review, fave, alert, etc are really appreciated!_


End file.
